I Hate You! But I Can't Help But Love You
by Aro's Bella
Summary: Cold, cold on the inside and out. The pull in my heart told me to turn back, to run to him. I wanted to feel his warm arms around me, to make the pull go away. Yet, I couldn't. The red-haired demon chasing me through the woods, stopped me from doing so. I was the fastest one in the pack, yet I couldn't outrun her. Full summary inside. R and R. Please. :)
1. Smartass

Summary

Cold, cold on the inside and out. The pull in my heart told me to turn back, to run to him. I wanted to feel his warm arms around me, to make the pull go away. Yet, I couldn't. The red-haired demon chasing me through the woods, stopped me from doing so. I was the fastest one in the pack, yet I couldn't outrun her. From miles away I heard a pained howl, and I knew I **had **to keep running. So I ran for that howl and it's owner.

Chapter One

How could he do this? How could he say he loved me, then leave me? My body shock with anger at the very thought of him. How could he put me through hell, then just leave me? IT ISN'T FAIR! When I see him again, I'm going to tear him apart, and dance on his grave. I laughed out loud at the very thought of turning him into ash.

A sudden pain rolled through my body. I fell to my knees in pain. My bones popped in protest. I screamed out in pain, as my bones started to break. I closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes expecting to see my pale hand, but what I saw wasn't a hand. It was a paw, a black with tiny white stripped paw.

What the hell was that? I heard a voice in my head ask.

_Paul! _Said a husky voice.

Yes boss?" The first voice asked.

_Paul. Get back to work. We have to find leech lover, Bella Swan._ The second voice growled.

_LEECH LOVER!?_ I thought/yelled. _Oh HELL no, I'm no fucking leech lover_ I growled.

Ha Ha. You just got told boss. Said the first voice.

_Leech Lover? _Asked the second voice, confused.

_BELLA! _I growled. _Not leech lover! Wait why are you in my head?!_

_Where are you? _The second voice asked. Complety ignoring my question.

_Wow, Stalker much?_ I asked with a scoff.

_Never mind, I found your scent. _He said. I felt my jaw drop.

_Wow, you really are a stalker. _I head him snort in my head. I suddely heard sniffing sounds, and the cracks of twigs in the forest next to me. I growled lowly and crouched down ready to attck. Suddenly the second voice stopped me.

_SIT! _It yelled. I whimpered and sat down like a dog. A huge ass black wolf walked out of the forest in front of me. He was about 3 feet taller than me.

_Wow, you really are a puppy aren't you?_ He asked with a chuckle.

_Smart ass_ I thought. The wolf walked back into the forest. When he returned he wasn't a wolf anymore he was a man.

"How is that possible?" He muttered taking in my small form in. "I'm still taller then you." He shook his head and chuckled. "Okay you want to know how to turn into a human?" He asked. I nodded my head. " Think of happy thoughts." He said throwing me some cloths. He turned around to give me privacy. When I knew I was a human again, I slipped on the cloths that swallowed my small form, no doubt these cloths were men's cloths. I turned and looked at the man, who was still turned to the forest.

"Okay, I'm decent, as I going to get." I said looking down at the baggy cloths. He turned and chuckled. His eyes traveled up my body until he met my eyes. Everything suddenly clicked into place like a lost puzzle peice being found. After staring at each other for a few more minutes, we looked away.

"Come one Pipsueak, time to go to Emily's place." He said clearing his voice.

"Two questions." I said as we started to walk through the forest. "Who's Emily? And who are you?" I asked following him.

"My name is Sam Uley. I'm alpha of the pack, and what I say goes." He said with a grin over his shoulder.

"Smart ass." I muttered. He smirked and chuckled. Hearing me loud and clear.

"Emily is the other voice's, Paul's, imprint/fiance," He said with a low chuckle.

* * *

"One more question." I said. "What's an imprint?" I asked.

"I- - - - uh - - - - well - - - oh were almost to Emily's house," He said looking around. I noticed the timber was less dence.

"Hey Sam." I said making him stop and look at me, and the spot I was now standing at.

"I'll know what an imprint is by the end of the day. Because I can be a stuburn bitch." I said in a serious voice. He smirked. Next thing I know I was up against a tree with Sam's face inches from mine.

"I just as stuburn as you are babe. When you know what imprinting is I won't let you out of my sight." He breath tickeled my nose as he smirked.

"Ass." I muttered breathlessly. He chuckeled and took a step back.

"Whatever Pipsqueak, let's just get to Emily's house." He said empizizing the word Pipsqueak. I shook my head at the name and ran after him, keeping up easily.

* * *

**_I don't own Twilight this is the only place where you will see this. R and R, please :) _**


	2. Meeting Emily

We walked up to a small white house. It was very cozy looking. It was painted yellow, making it seem bright in the darkness of the woods. Sam walked up the front porch and walked in like he owned the place. Me though, I stared after him, trying to find out why he effected me. Sure he was handsome. He probably had girls fawning over him for all I knew. But there was something about him that made me feel as if he was like no other person in the world. It scared me to no end. WHY DID HE HAVE THIS EFFECT ON ME?! WHAT IS IMPRINTING!?

God, how I hate him. A part of me told me I could never hate him. No matter what he did. No matter who he was. No matter his past. I would love him. I shuddered at the very thought. A wolf whisle type sound brought me out of what seemed like my never ending musing.

I looked up to see a man with tan skin, carmal brown eyes, he was barefoot, with no shirt, thankfully though he had cargo shorts on though. He looked me up and down, sizing me up, before smirking. I raised an eyebrown. Before a small, at the size 5.3', womam came up behind him, and slapped him across the head, causing me to giggle.

"Stop sizing her up. It's rude." The woman said in a rough, silky voice. "Come on in sweetheart, let's get you something to eat." She said to me with a soft smile. Before turning to the man and giving him a stern look making him recoil. "Paul, you be nice." She said before walking down the steps and grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her and into the house. I then noticed that she had tan skin like Sam and the Paul guy, along with dark brown hair that was almost black.

For some reason I felt like we were going to be great friends. Good, God, Almighty now I sound like Alice. I shuddered inwardly at the resolation. I wanted to be nothing like her. She was a controling, shoppacholic, pixie who used me like I was a barbie. She even called me 'Bella Barbie'. I hope I never see their faces again. They are nothing but the past I want to get ride of.

We walked into the small house, and I was right, it was really cozy. Inside the walls were painted a soft cream color. It calmed me as much as a soft spring rain would. Sam was on the phone with someone and it seemed whatever they were talking about was making Sam upset. I had the sudden urge to go over there and calm him down. Somehow I knew it would work if I tried, but I decided against it. I shook my head as the woman contiued to drag me along with her.

She dragged me into a small kitchen where rather large muffins were sitting on the counter. She grabbed one and handed me one. She smiled at me as I took it. I took a piece off of the top of it and plucked it in my mouth. It was so good.

"Thanks." I mummbled. "This really good." I told her, making her smile bigger.

"Thanks. My name is Emily by the way. I'm Paul's girlfriend/fiance."

"My name is Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. "There is finally another girl besides me." I smiled. Suddenly Sam and Paul walked in, they both grabbed a muffin and greeted Emily. Paul sat in one of the two chairs bu Emily, while Sam dragged me into a seat and plopped me down in it. He then proceded to head outside.

"Ass," I said, I heard a laugh and I knew insatnly he heard me.I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Paul as he laughed at me. If he wasn't so far away I would have slapped him. Emily seemed to sence this because she then slapped him across the head, twice in 10 minutes.

"You are so abusive." He whined like a small child.

* * *

_**Okay so I haven't exactly updated in a while, but that was because my laptop broke, and our home computer was in the shop. So sorry for the wait. Please read and review. I expect 10 more reviews before I update again. R and R Please? :)**_


End file.
